Blog użytkownika:Pipes353/3. Zaufanie
''Wpierw chciałabym powiedzieć że mój blog jest inaczej prowadzony niż inne. Dodaję oddzielnie posty z rozdziałami żeby ich nie mieszać no i to wszystko :) A co myślicie o moim połączeniu? Szczerze to gdyby nie to że Eret'a dubbinguje Jon Snow to by mi się tak nie podobał xDDD A tak to zamieniam się w szpadkę ;u; '' - Druga Nocna Furia? –matka była w niebo wzięta. –Można wiedzieć, kto ją zauważył? - Eret syn Ereta –powiedziałam, bo niestety, ale przegrałam z nim wyścig. –Jest bardzo inteligentna nawet jak na smoka. Zapewne jeszcze nie znam jej możliwości. Nazwałam ją Zorza. - Mówisz, że Eret ją odnalazł i ci pokazał? Widzę, że go lubisz i jako że ojca nie ma w śród nas to na to wychodzi, że ja to muszę ci powiedzieć. Jeśli ci włos z głowy spadnie to Szczerbatek go pożre –zaśmiał się Czkawka. Mimowolnie moje policzki okryły się rumieńcem. –A teraz chyba musimy ruszyć z tymi rybami do twojej Zorzy, czyż nie? - Może lepiej jak Szczerbatek pójdzie razem z nami –powiedziała matka. –Zauważ, że są jedynymi osobnikami tego samego gatunku. W tym twój smok Czkawko jest Alfą. Tylko, że obawiam się, iż Zorza nie ma Alfy. Niektóre smoki bardzo rzadko spotykane są samotnikami nie podlegają nikomu. - I takim osobnikiem jest prawdopodobnie Zorza –powiedział Czkawaka. Poczułam się z deczka niepotrzebna gdyż ich konwersacja nie obejmowała jakoś znacząco mnie a powinna. –Ale możliwe, że poprzez Szczerbatka będzie miała w końcu przywódcę. - Nie mamy pewności –powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na mnie. –Pójdź po ryby. Mamy tu trochę do obgadania. Z pewnością ktoś ci pomoże z rybami. Chodź, jeśli odziedziczyłaś charakter po ojcu… Bądź po prostu miła i wyrozumiała dla tych, co chcą ci pomóc, bo odziedziczyłaś moją urodę… No oprócz włosów… Jesteś strasznym rudzielcem. Ups… No tak to mahoniowy odcień… Uśmiechnęłam się i wszyłam. Nie ma to jak wrócić do domu po 20 latach rozłąki i zostać wgonionym z własnego domu. Teraz tylko zatrzepotać rzęsami do byle wikinga to i trzy beczułki ryb będę miała. Jakże ja tego nie lubiłam. Wiele patrzyło tylko na moją urodę a przecież nie byłam jakaś piękna chodź podobałam się sobie. Nie czekałam długo, gdy koło mnie wylądował na dwugłowym smoku Mieczyk. Z taką miną jakby miał się okazać rycerzem na białym koniu. O…k…a…y… to wcale nie było dziwne. - W czymś ci pomóc panno w opałach… I co dalej? –spytał siostry, która siedziała koło niego. Zrezygnowana uderzyła się w czoło. – A no tak… Czy pomóc ci w czymś. - Tak. Potrzebuję wielkiego wiklinowego kosza pełnego ryb gdyż w lesie odnaleźliśmy bardzo ciekawy gatunek smoka. Jednakże on nie za bardzo nam ufa a jego skrzydło jest złamane, więc jak? –spojrzałam na niego nawet nie uroczo, lecz i tak ten mało nie zleciał ze smoka –Pomożesz mi? - Nie! –krzyknął głos, który zbliżał się do nas.– To ja jej pomogę! To moja ukochana! - Sączysmark już i tak łasiłeś się koło mojej siostry daj szanse innym się wykazać! –krzyknął Mieczyk. - Serio? –Szpadka ześlizgnęła się po szyi swojego smoka poczym podeszła do mnie. –Chodź, bo jak zaczną się kłócić to z pewnością ryb nie dostaniesz. A tak po za tym jutro ma być słonecznie i na prawdę ciepło. Idziesz z nami popływać? Chyba, że boisz się wody? A właśnie, w końcu przestałaś się cykać smoków. Cóż się takiego stało? A może któż się taki stał? Słyszałam, że Eret do ciebie zarywa. Te jego muskuły… -Może zacznę od pierwszy pytań. Pójdę z wami, bo umiem pływać tyle, że nie mam, w czym. A najwyżej zamoczę kostki, ale będę w sukience. Po drugie, tak przestałam się bać smoków, bo jeden, którego spotkałam naprawdę był inny. No i po trzecie. On do mnie nie zarywa. Ale ma ładne oczy –mruknęłam pod nosem próbując nie rumienić się przy dziewczynie, która najwyraźniej ma tak samo długi jęzor jak jej smok. Przypomniałam sobie jak mu podziękowałam. –Jesteśmy… Nasze relacje są czysto przyjacielskie. - Tia… Już ci wierzę –dała mi sójkę w bok. –Mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko! Serio. Nie wygadam się. Nie wierzyłam jej to była sprawa oczywista. Za krótko ją znałam żeby jej ufać…, Ale Eret’owi zaufałam…, Dlaczego? Może naprawdę serce trzepocze mi jak u kolibra, kiedy jest koło mnie. Tyle, że ja widzę też piękno jego duszy nie tylko okładkę… No i o wilku była mowa, przeszedł koło nas. Pomachałam mu a ten z uniesionym prawym koniuszkiem ust odmachał. Za to Szpadka też nie była gorsza z takim uśmiechem, jaki mu posłała mógł pomyśleć „Biedna Lydia” lub też „Ta dziewczyna jest dziwna”. Jednakże grzecznie odmachał jej z taką miną, że gdybym mogła zaczęłabym się tarzać na ziemi ze śmiechu. Razem z dziewczyną zeszliśmy do doków i same poprosiłyśmy o ryby. Rybak spojrzał na nas i powiedział, że zaniesie kosz chodźmy pod sam dom Czkawki. Nigdy nie lubiłam, gdy ktoś był przez mnie wykorzystywany czułam się wtedy okropnie, bo wiedziałam, że robią to z mojej winy bądź po prostu chcą sami, ale i tak sama się obarczam. Cóż taka jest moja natura. I tak nam zaniósł aż pod dom. Podziękowałam grzecznie i poprosiłam Szpadkę żeby już sobie poszła, bo dalej nie potrzebuję jej pomocy, co było troszkę niegrzeczne z mojej strony, ale geny taty się ujawniały czasami. Szczerbatek sam taszczył kosz, kiedy szliśmy na to samo miejsce. Oczywiście towarzysz nam Eret, który znał tą drogę lepiej niż ja… Cóż, ale w końcu doszliśmy do niej. Wzięłam z Szczerbatka kosz i zaczęłam go ciągnąć w stronę smoczych mało nie przewalając się o jakiś korzeń. Położyłam jej przed pyskiem i pchnęłam tak by ryby się wysypały. Smoczyca zaczęła je pożerać i wtedy stało się coś, czego nie przewidzieliśmy. Szczerbatek podleciał do niej i zaczął jej się przyglądać. Smoczyca wyczuła go i od razu spojrzała na niego obnażając zęby. Szczerbatek był naprawdę zdezorientowany tą sytuacją, bo w końcu był alfą i wszyscy się go słuchali a przynajmniej gatunek smoczy a ta na niego, że tak to ujmę warczała. Smok Czkawki nie robił sobie nic z teko i posunął się na przód. Smoczyca wycofała się chciała wyprostować skrzyła, lecz jedno z nich zawodziło. Wydała z siebie jęk przesiąknięty bólem. Szczerbatek uniósł dumnie łeb, ale i ona nie miała zamiaru swojego opuścić oddając swoją uległość. Smok patrzył jej prosto w oczy jakby próbował ją hipnotyzować. Podszedł do niej tak szybko, że nie zdążyła się cofnąć. Delikatnie szturchnął jej pysk i uniósł się stając na dwóch łapach. Chciał pokazać, że jest większy. Smoczyca też stanęła na tylnich łapach. Dotykali się przednimi łapami. Można by było uznać za urocze gdyby nie to, że w końcu smoczyca odpuściła i z uniżeniem opuściła łeb. Wróciła do jedzenia jednakże Szczerbatek był nią bardzo zainteresowany i nie miał zamiaru dać jej zjeść. W końcu zaalarmował Czkawka, który w naprawdę szybkim tempie podszedł do swojego smoka i zaczął go odciągać od Zorzy. Usłyszałam, że owa smoczyca się śmieje, ale patrząc na nich trudno było się nie śmiać gdyż Szczerbek nie miał zamiaru odpuścić i odejść a Czkawka tego od niego oczekiwał. Próbował go ciągać przesuwać, walczyć, ale ten był niczym głaz. Usunęłam się od nich i od niej. Chciałam już powrócić do domu, bo chodź do smoków po mało przywykłam to troszku za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Podeszłam do mamy, która patrzyła na Zorze jak na obrazek. Spojrzała na mnie z takim uśmiechem, jakiego jeszcze nie widziałam na jej ustach. - Jest przeznaczona dla ciebie –powiedziała –Jest może troszkę młodsza od ciebie, ale jeśli chodzi o smoki płci pięknej to właśnie tak jest najlepiej. Jeśli smoczyca będzie młodsza od jeźdźca. Smoczyce są delikatne, ale też dosyć wymagające. Zorza jak tak patrzę, nie będzie sprawiała problemów. Ale skrzydło… Ono jest załamane. Będę musiała poprosić czkawkę, aby jakoś przeniósł ją do nas. - To mogę już iść? –spytałam. –Po prostu to troszkę za dużo smoków jak na jeden dzień dla mnie. Chcę pomału stawiać kroczki, bo co za dużo to zawsze niezdrowo A po za tym Eret najwyraźniej się nudzi… - Ha! –zaśmiała się – To, kiedy szykować wesele? Znaczy żartuje. Jesteś tu jeden dzień i wcale nie musicie być razem. Ja poznałam twojego ojca przy tańcu. Masz szczęście! Już jutro święto Thora! Będziemy grali! Uśmiechnęłam się. Jutro plaża, święto i co jeszcze? Może niech na święcie Eret mi się oświadczy to będzie po prostu cudownie! Moje myśli przesiąkały tak sarkazmem, ale nie wiedziałam, dlaczego. Powinnam się cieszyć, ale jakoś nie mogłam. Odeszłam od matki i spojrzałam porozumiewawczo w stronę chłopaka. W końcu przegrałam bieg i musiałam dotrzymać obietnicy. Szczęśliwie nie muszę ani zjadać smoczego łajna ani trawy, ale muszę się z nim przelecieć na smoku. Czyli zapewne będę mu wbijała paznokcie aż do krwi, ale sam tego chciał. No i tak ruszyliśmy aż do jego domku. Był taki sam jak inne, ale przed jego drzwiami stał jego smok. Był ogromny. Wsiadł pierwszy i pomógł mi wsiąść na niego. Od razu instynktownie objęłam go w pasie i zamknęłam oczy. Smok wzbił się w powietrze a ja pisnęłam. Poczułam to, że wiatr powiewał mi włosy a to już dało mi wyobrażenie jak wysoko jesteśmy. Jeśli to było możliwe to wtuliłam się w niego jeszcze mocniej. Wspomnienia natarły na mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Ten Moment, kiedy z moim chłopakiem jechaliśmy przez plaże na smoku a ja obejmowałam go w pasie. To było takie urocze, bo przynajmniej nie byłam 30 metrów nad ziemią. Pamiętam jego zapach lawendy i zawsze czyste włosy a na karku blizna w kształcie omegi, której znaczenie nigdy nie poznałam. - Trzymasz się jeszcze? –zapytał a ja zaprze czytałam dosyć głośno dodając coś, że będzie zimnym trupem. Śmiech jego był taki głośny i zarażający, że sama zaczęłam się śmiać. –Wiesz, że jutro biesiada z okazji święta Thora? Mam nadzieje, że ze mną zatańczysz. Nie żeby coś, ale tańczyć umiem. Smok leciał spokojnie, ale w końcu i on próbował mnie zabić robiąc nie raz beczułkę lub salto albo ósemkę w powietrzu. Spojrzałam w niebo, które chyliło się już ku zachodowi. Słońce jakby stykało się z horyzontem a niebo nad nim poróżowiało. Wtedy sprostował lot. Westchnęłam to naprawdę było piękne. Jednakże i to nie trwało wiecznie. Smok niczym jastrząb zaczął lecieć prosto w wodę, lecz 3 metry nad wodą sprostował. Teraz widok był jeszcze bardziej oszołamiający. Chciałam na niego patrzeć i nie wracać. Jednakże pomału nadchodził wieczór. Smok zawrócił robiąc wszystko, co w swojej mocy bym poczuła się niedobrze. I w końcu wylądowaliśmy. Padłam plackiem na ziemię próbując ją objąć. Moje kochane podłoże, pomyślałam. W końcu wstałam i po prostu kopnęłam go w piszczel. - To za to że przez twojego smoka prawie nie zeszłam –burknęłam po czym uśmiechnęłam się i przytuliłam się do niego. Lecz ten uniósł mój podbródek bym była zmuszona na niego patrzeć. Uśmiechnęłam się a ten pochylił się i mnie pocałował. Patrząc na nas niektórzy umierali z przesłodzenia, ale cóż takie jest życie. No i w końcu, kiedy, jak to mówią starsze panie z uśmiechem przestaliśmy się pożerać dodałam. –A sam zapłaciłeś sobie za resztę. - Wiem, że w niektórych plemionach to rodzice wybierając ci męża –uśmiechnęłam się głupkowato, bo zauważyłam jak jego uszy zaczęły się czerwienić, –Ale wiedz, że jeśli twój ci się nie spodoba to zawsze możesz uciec… A ja ucieknę za tobą. - Och, jakie to słodkie –powiedziałam próbując się nie śmiać. –Tylko nie mów tego ani koło Sączysmarka ani koło Mieczyka, bo inaczej będzie z tobą źle. Tak to jest jak się ma tyle adoratorów. Plus dodam, że jeśli była bym rybą chciałabym być złowiona przez ciebie… Ha, ha ha! –popadłam w nagły napad głupawki. –A tak naprawdę to daj nam jeszcze miesiąc lub dwa nie znam cię a możesz być mordercą zabijającym swoje ofiary tuńczykiem! Więc błagam cię nie oświadczaj mi się na święcie. - Och nie! –zaraziłam go moją głupawką. –Właśnie popsułaś mi mój plan! Ach niech to łosoś mnie strzeli! I po co się uczyłem tańczyć?! A no tak po to żeby poderwać jakąś ładną, ale ty ujdziesz w tłoku. A na przykład ta blondyna. Możesz jej powiedzieć, że jestem zajęty. Patrzy na mnie jakbym był ciastem. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania